Asterius B Snape
by euphoria814
Summary: Severitus w stylu Enahmy. Śmierć postaci. Uwięzienie.


**autor: euphoria**  
 **tytuł: Asterius B. Snape**  
 **ostrzeżenia: lekki angst, śmierć postaci, alternatywa lekko do Enahmy**  
 **betowała: Zilidya**

* * *

Nie mógł otworzyć oczu i bolało go całe ciało. Nie pamiętał, jak znalazł się w tym zimnym i wilgotnym miejscu, ale nie miał też sił na zastanawianie się. Warga z jednej strony na pewno była spuchnięta, a w ustach czuł krew i to było obecnie jego priorytetem. Nie potrafił jednak odnaleźć w sobie takich pokładów samozaparcia, by odwrócić się chociaż na plecy, mimo iż klatka piersiowa piekła go żywym ogniem i bolała przy każdym oddechu.  
— Potter? — usłyszał niepewne pytanie.  
Znajomy głos Snape'a wyłonił się z mroku, ale go nie rozproszył. Nie miał sił odpowiedzieć. Nie wtedy, gdy wspomnienia napływały do niego i zalewały go nową falą bólu. Załkał pomimo tego, że starał się powstrzymać.  
— Harry? — Snape przysunął się, a raczej podczołgał.  
Jego zaniepokojony głos przyniósł kolejną dawkę wspomnień i pytań. Czy było aż tak źle, że jego wróg numer jeden nazywał go po imieniu? Czy to naprawdę koniec?  
Odkaszlnął wydzielinę, która zebrała mu się w płucach i zbierając się w sobie, odepchnął od podłogi. Niemal od razu połamane palce dały o sobie znać. Momentalnie pożałował gwałtownego ruchu i jęknął, silne dłonie jednak powstrzymały go przed upadkiem.  
— Nie powinieneś tego robić. Możesz mieć połamane żebra — upomniał go cicho Snape.  
Zazwyczaj szorstki głos był teraz o wiele łagodniejszy. I... zmęczony.  
— Nie powinien pan był mnie chronić — powiedział słabo Gryfon.  
Gardło paliło go przy każdym słowie. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio w ustach miał coś do picia.  
Snape przez chwilę milczał, rozważając coś.  
— Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru — mruknął. — Jako potomek Godryka powinieneś dawać przykład odwagi i bohaterstwa. — Złośliwość została przyćmiona obojętnym tonem.  
— Ale jestem idiotą — podsumował grobowym tonem chłopak. — Miał pan przez cały ten czas rację.  
Nie miał już sił na walkę z nikim. Jego ciało bardzo powoli zaczynało przesyłać sygnały do mózgu, a może to on właśnie budził się do życia? Nie był pewien. I nie chciał pewności. Teraz marzył tylko o tym, by zasnąć i już nigdy się nie obudzić.  
Snape zacisnął mimowolnie palce na jego ramionach.  
— To nie twoja wina. Atak nastąpił nocą. Albus albo ja... — urwał. — Ktoś powinien przewidzieć, że bariera w końcu opadnie — tłumaczył niezwykle spokojnie.  
Chwilę obaj milczeli, a Harry zauważył, że opiera się o klatkę piersiową swojego profesora. Monotonne opadanie przy wydechu i wznoszenie przy wdechu było jedynym dowodem na istnienie czasu w tej ciemności. Kojącym i uspokajającym. Mrok zdawał się być nie zgłębiony i to chyba jako pierwsze zainteresowało Harry'ego. W rzeczy samej przyzwyczajony był do braku światła w swojej komórce, jednak ten brak światła był inny. Wiedziony nagłym impulsem, zapytał:  
— Co mi zrobili? — Jego głos był niepewny.  
Snape zadrżał.  
— A co pamiętasz?  
Harry chwilę skupiał się, próbując przejść przez wspomnienia jako bezstronny obserwator, ale łzy i tak napłynęły mu do oczu.  
— Crucio — urwał. — Potem kolejne, śmiech Bellatrix. Pana, gdy zasłonił mnie przed Lacarnum Inflamare — ciągnął łamiącym się głosem.  
Bez zastanowienia dotknął twarzy mężczyzny, który syknął i zatrzymał jego dłoń niemal momentalnie. Harry na opuszkach palców poczuł lepką krew. Poruszył się niespokojnie, a Snape znowu głośno wypuścił powietrze.  
— Przepraszam. — Cofnął rękę i przestał się wiercić. — Jeśli pomoże mi pan dostać się pod ścianę, to mogę siedzieć oparty o nią — zaczął szybko, ale Snape uspokoił go.  
— Tak jest mi wygodnie — szepnął. — Poza tym zbliża się noc i będziemy tracić ciepło.  
Kolejna chwila ciszy pozwoliła Harry'emu uspokoić myśli. Może był egoistą, ale czuł się lepiej dzieląc z kimś niepokój. Obecność Snape'a pozwalała mu się na kimś oprzeć. Czuł się coraz bardziej zmęczony. Nie wiedział, jak długo był nieprzytomny, ale powieki ponownie zaczęły mu opadać.  
— Chyba będzie lepiej, gdy zaśniemy — zaproponował nieśmiało.  
Snape westchnął i ostrożnie położył sobie jego głowę na kolanach. Jego szata pachniała mieszaniną ziół, potu i krwi. Młody czarodziej przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zapytać Snape'a, czy dobrze się czuje, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Nie chciał, by rozżalony mężczyzna powiedział mu, że to jego osobista wina. Co prawda do tej pory zachowywał się stosunkowo dość opiekuńczo, ale ze Snape'em nigdy nie było nic dokładnie wiadomo.  
— Nie możemy iść spać, Harry — powiedział miękko, głaszcząc opuszkami jego włosy. — Muszę ci coś powiedzieć — dodał całkiem poważnie.  
Harry zadrżał, gdy chude palce mężczyzny ponownie rozdzieliły kilka mokrych od potu kosmyków.  
— Macnair rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie, które odcięło nerwy wzrokowe od mózgu — powiedział nagle Snape. — Dlatego nie widzisz. Masz otwarte oczy, ale one po prostu nie przekazują obrazu dalej.  
Harry szybko potarł twarz. Powieki faktycznie nie przysłaniały oczu, więc mrok wokół był sztuczny. Trawił przez chwile informacje zastanawiając się, po co Snape mu to powiedział.  
— W moim gabinecie na trzeciej półce od góry, w zielonej fiolce jest eliksir, który naprawi zniszczenia. Działa jak Szkiele-Wzro, więc Poppy musi dać ci coś przeciwbólowego — urwał. — Wieczorem go zażyjesz, a rano nie będziesz potrzebował nawet okularów — wyjaśnił.  
Harry drgnął niespokojnie, gdy długie palce Snape'a po raz kolejny wplotły się w kosmyki jego włosów. Gest ten zaczął nieść dziwne ukojenie, gdy świat walił mu się na głowę, a myśli pulsowały, nie dając spokoju.  
— Po co mi pan to mówi? — spytał słabo.  
Dotąd spodziewał się, że siedzą w jakiejś ciemnej piwnicy, choć gdzieś na granicy świadomości podejrzewał, że żaden mrok nie może być aż tak nieprzenikniony.  
— Nie chcesz widzieć, Harry? — odparł pytaniem Snape.  
Dłoń znieruchomiała, a chłopak prawie przegapił, że mistrz eliksirów ponownie nazwał go po imieniu, co przecież dotąd mu się nie zdarzało.  
— Po co mi pan to mówi, tak jakby wierzył, że się stąd wydostaniemy? — uściślił, kładąc nacisk na ostatnią część zdania.  
— Albus tu jest.  
Znów jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu były ich oddechy.  
— Dlaczego nic nie słyszę? — spytał cicho Potter.  
— Czary wyciszające. A może po prostu jesteśmy tak głęboko... — urwał.  
Nie powinien był tego mówić. Ciało na jego kolanach zadygotało. Czym prędzej wznowił głaskanie, to zdawało się uspokajać Harry'ego. I tak był pod wrażeniem zachowania dziecka. Jakby od lat liczył się z tym, że kiedyś Voldemort go dorwie.  
— Pan też powinien położyć się spać — powiedział cicho Potter. — Nie pamiętam prawie nic, ale pachnie pan krwią... — odważył się w końcu to zauważyć.  
Głos Harry'ego był coraz bardziej zmęczony i Severus wcale się temu nie dziwił. Chłopaka torturowano nawet wtedy, gdy stracił przytomność.  
— Nie możemy zasnąć. Wiem, że bardzo tego chcesz i potrzebujesz, ale nie możemy teraz zasnąć — powtórzył z naciskiem. — Miałem tyle lat, a to jest najprawdopodobniej najgorszy moment... Ale to wydawało się za trudne, a teraz wcale nie jest łatwiej.  
Harry poruszył się niespokojnie i instynktownie zadarł głowę wysoko, by spojrzeć na Snape'a. Ciemność wcale nie pojaśniała.  
— Co było tak trudne? — spytał, gdy Snape zamilkł.  
— Opowiedzieć ci o tym wszystkim, wyjaśnić... — zawahał się. — A teraz mamy tylko godzinę, może dwie... A ja nie wiem, czy mam zacząć od tego, że od lat byłem szpiegiem i w zasadzie nie miałem możliwości wychowania dziecka. Czy od tego, że dowiedziałem się o tobie dopiero niedawno... — urwał.  
Jego oddech stał się urywany. Podobnie jak Harry'ego, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów. Głos uwiązł w gardle chłopaka, a cisza po raz pierwszy stała się wymuszona i pełna napięcia.

ooo

\- To niemożliwe – powiedział Harry, gdy cisza stała się nie do zniesienia.

\- Kochałem ją. Nie mówię, że ona mnie też – urwał, po czym zaśmiał się głucho. - Nie, ona kategorycznie mnie nie kochała. - Jego głos stał się gorzki, a Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie chce tego słuchać.

\- Przestań! - pisnął.

Wyplątał się z rąk mężczyzny i z trudem odczołgał o kilka metrów. Połamane żebra natychmiast zaczęły palić żywym ogniem.

\- Chcę ci tylko wytłumaczyć, że żadne z nas tego nie planowało – zaczął ponownie tym nienaturalnym dla niego tonem.

Zwykła szorstkość głosu Snape'a załamała się pod naporem emocji. Harry ponownie poczuł w gardle formującą się gulę. Przełknął ciężko gorzką ślinę i ponownie spróbował się oddalić. Nadaremnie. Ucieczka była niemożliwa, gdy siedzieli obaj uwięzieni w lochach. Pomieszczenie stało się nagle naprawdę niewielkie, a przestrzeń dzieląca ich – niewystarczająca.

\- Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że w pewien sposób... Kocham cię. Jesteś moim synem – ciągnął Snape, jakby to miała być jego spowiedź.

Harry zatkał uszy, a gdy to nie pomogło, odwrócił się w stronę, skąd dobiegał go głos mężczyzny.

\- Nienawidzę cię! - krzyknął.

Snape umilkł.

\- Wiem.

Krótka odpowiedź przecięła zatęchłe powietrze.

\- Myślałem jednak, że może chcesz poznać prawdę...

\- Nienawidzę cię! - krzyknął Harry ponownie.

Tysiące uczuć i myśli stworzyło tornado w jego głowie, które porywało ze sobą wspomnienia słowa. Obrazy Mistrza Eliksirów, szydzącego z niego i tego samego mężczyzny, który mówił, że jest jego ojcem. Burzącego cały jego świat.

\- Kłamiesz! - wrzasnął histerycznie.

To było zbyt wiele jak na jeden dzień. Porwanie, tortury, a teraz to.

\- Nienawidzę cię!

\- Wiem – wypowiedziane z dziwną pewnością. - Chcę ci tylko wytłumaczyć...

\- Zamknij się, proszę – załkał ponownie mu przerywając.

Snape zamilkł, a po chwili Harry usłyszał jak próbuje przysunąć się bliżej. Niewidzące oczy Gryfona były mokre od łez gniewu i dezorientacji.

\- Nie podchodź – warknął.

Snape nie odpowiedział, ale więcej się nie poruszył, więc Harry uznał to za swoją wygraną. Wziął głęboko powietrze do płuc i znowu spróbował się doczołgać do ściany. Z trudem pokonał kolejne centymetry aż dotarł do kamiennej powierzchni. Oparł się o nią plecami i pochylił lekko do przodu, czując, że żebra bolą wtedy o wiele mniej. Chwilę oddychał ciężko, aż w końcu uspokoił się na tyle, by móc sprawdzić czy nie uszkodził się gdzieś jeszcze. Obtarte od kamieni palce piekły, ale mimo wszystko to była tylko kropla w morzu. Może gdyby wuj Vernon nie bił go tak często, teraz czułby się o wiele gorzej, ale najwyraźniej jego próg bólu był dość wysoki.  
Cisza zaczęła mu ciążyć, tym bardziej, że nie wiedział, co robi Snape. Kiedy emocje powoli zaczynały ustępować, pierwsze zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać. Coraz bardziej chciało mu się spać, a powieki powoli opadały. Ciemność wciąż była jego przyjaciółką, bo nie był pewien czy jest w stanie spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. Wszystko, co działo się teraz w mroku, wydawało mu się nierealne. Jakby jego najgorszy koszmar nagle się ziścił. Choć to też nie do końca była prawda. Często miewał złe sny, gdzie Voldemortowi jakoś udawało się go porwać i po wielu godzinach tortur, zabić. Po części spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Czasy stawały się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne. Z każdym rokiem ocierał się coraz bardziej o śmierć, choć zawsze jakoś udawało mu się wyjść z najgorszej nawet sytuacji. Nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że zostanie zamknięty w lochach ze Snape'em. Ani, że Mistrz Eliksirów oznajmi mu, iż jest jego ojcem.  
Zachichotał w ciemność, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z ironii sytuacji. I momentalnie spoważniał, gdy zgoła inna myśl przyszła mu do głowy.

\- Powiedziałeś to wszystko, bo wiesz, że umrzemy – powiedział z lodowatą pewnością. - Dumbledore wcale nie szturmuje dworu – dodał głucho. - Skąd miałbyś zresztą wiedzieć, skoro wokół są czary wyciszające...

Snape poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Już od dawna mam na sobie zaklęcie namierzające i alarmujące, które mogę uruchomić, gdy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora – wytłumaczył. - Albus i cały Zakon właśnie przebijają się przez pierwsze bariery...

Harry milczał przez chwilę, aż w końcu wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc, podejmując decyzję.

\- Gdy stąd wyjdziemy, masz tego nie powtarzać. Nie obchodzi mnie czy to prawda, czy nie. Czy to jakaś kolejna twoja gierka... - urwał, nie wiedząc, co dodać.

Snape drgnął, ale nic nie powiedział. Kilka minut ciszy zagościło ponownie pomiędzy nimi. W końcu jego szata zaszeleściła, gdy podczołgał się bliżej Harry'ego.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – wyszeptał.

\- Nie podchodź – mruknął tylko Potter, tracąc nagle cały rezon.

Ta zwyczajna zgoda zaskoczyła go, ale nie potrafił jeszcze zinterpretować dziwnej emocji, która pojawiła się nieproszenie.

\- Chcę ci tylko podać mój płaszcz i przesunąć, bo siedzisz zbyt blisko drzwi, a oni niedługo wrócą – zauważył.

Harry nie musiał pytać kim są oni. Zadrżał tylko na wspomnienie i pozwolił się podnieść. Chwilę później leżał po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia w pelerynie Snape'a. Było coraz zimniej, a to oznaczało, że nadchodził poranek. Od prawie doby znajdowali się w lochach dworu Malfoya. Nie sądził, by ktokolwiek inny spędził tu tak wiele czasu żywy.  
Snape nie ruszał się przez kilka minut, szepcząc coś pod nosem. Jeśli Harry się nie mylił, siedział na środku lochu, pomiędzy nim, a drzwiami. Szept trwał kilka minut, a gdy ucichł, Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął skrobać coś na podłodze. Młody Gryfon starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale w końcu powodowany ciekawością, nie wytrzymał.

\- Co robisz? - spytał cicho.

Snape nie przerwał tego, co robił, ignorując Pottera. Tak jakby wrócili do nie tak dawnych relacji. Harry chciał zapytać jeszcze raz, ale coś przyjemnie ciepłego owinęło się wokół niego. Poczuł się tak bezpieczny jak nigdy wcześniej. Jego ciężkie powieki opadły i zasnął.

ooo

Kiedy się obudził, Snape wciąż drapał coś na podłodze. Nie wiedział czy właśnie ten dźwięk przerwał jego sen, ale po dłuższej chwili, z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że za drzwiami trwa walka. Zaklęcia przecinały powietrze i chyba nawet rozpoznał głos Remusa. Chciał niemal krzyczeć ze szczęścia, ale uczucie niepokoju powstrzymało go.  
Co będzie, jeśli Snape powie wszystkim, że Harry jest jego synem? Czy będzie musiał z nim zamieszkać? Co powie Ron? Hermiona? Neville? Czy będzie musiał zmienić nazwisko?  
Nie sądził, by wredny Nietoperz Hogwartu życzył mu szczególnie dobrze. Najprawdopodobniej chciał tylko oczyścić swoje sumienie, gdy znaleźli się w śmiertelnie groźnej sytuacji. A może chciał tylko obrazić jego matkę albo zranić, jak zwykle.  
Harry nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Już lepszy był nieukierunkowany gniew, który czuł na samym początku, niż tysiące myśli i hipotez.  
Odgłosy bitwy zbliżały się, a Snape w końcu przestał drapać kamień.

\- Gdybym mógł cię wychować – zaczął grobowym tonem. - Nazywałbyś się Asterius Blessio Snape.

\- Co? - spytał zaskoczony Potter, ale mężczyzna nie odpowiedział.

Spodziewał się różnych słów, ale te ponownie wytrąciły go z równowagi. Nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć, bo ktoś wyważył drzwi z hukiem.

\- Zabij ich obu! - krzyknął Lucjusz Malfoy, a Harry z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że słyszy śmiech Bellatrix.

Wyciągnął do przodu dłonie, chcąc się zasłonić, gdy doszły do niego słowa Lestrange.

\- Patrz, nasz Severus próbuje go bronić – zachichotała. - Avada kedavra – krzyknęła chwilę potem.

Harry nie widział, co się stało. Usłyszał tylko zwierzęcy krzyk kobiety i równie przerażający wrzask Lucjusza Malfoya. Fala energii przetoczyła się po pomieszczeniu niczym huragan, a potem na długo zapadła cisza.

ooo

Harry nie był pewien jak długo był nieprzytomny. Pierwszym, co usłyszał, gdy wreszcie się ocknął – był głos pani Weasley. Kobieta wołała go jakby z oddali. Przytłumione przez mury dźwięki docierały do niego ze sporym opóźnieniem, ale mimo wszystko podniosły go na duchu.

\- Tutaj! - krzyknął co sił w płucach, ignorując to, że ktoś niepowołany mógłby go usłyszeć.

Skoro go szukali tak otwarcie, walka musiała już się skończyć.

\- Snape – zaczął ciszej.- Pani Weasley tu jest i pewnie cały Zakon. Zaraz będziemy bezpieczni. -  
Nadzieja wróciła do niego z prędkością rozpędzonego Hogwart Expressu.

Chciał śmiać się i płakać na przemian. Mieszane emocje ulgi, która spłynęła po niedawnym przerażeniu jak kropla deszczu po szybie, i ponownego strachu, gdy Snape nawet się nie poruszył.

Nic nie widział, ale czuł, że mężczyzna jest tam, gdzie stał przed wejście Lucjusza i Bellatrix. Właśnie miał się podczołgać, gdy ktoś ponownie stanął w drzwiach. Kilka kamieni, które musiały odpaść od ściany i leżały na podłodze, zachrzęściły pod butem nieznajomego.

\- Jest tutaj! - krzyknął Lupin i przybyło kroków.

Kto biegł, inny po prostu nawoływał resztę.

\- Potter, wysłuchaj mnie bardzo dobrze – zaczął poważenie Moody.

Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego wciąż są na korytarzu, ale najwyraźniej Śmierciożercy musieli jakoś dodatkowo zabezpieczyć celę. Poruszył się niespokojnie w stronę nieruchomego Snape'a.

\- Nie dotykaj go! - warknął Auror.

Harry zamarł i obrócił się w stronę głosu. Dłonie ponownie zaczynały go piec, więc najwyraźniej rany się otworzyły.

\- Musimy go obudzić – powiedział z naciskiem.

\- Potter, nie wiem co się stanie, jeśli do niego podejdziesz – warknął ponownie Moody.

Harry był pewien, że jego szklane oko wwierca się w niego ze złością i chyba po raz pierwszy był zadowolony, że nic nie widzi.

\- Nie zostawię go tu. Jest ranny...

\- Potter – warknął Auror ostrzegawczo.

Ktoś przepchnął się bliżej i wyszeptał coś niezrozumiałego. Moody pomruczał chwilę niezadowolony, ale cofnął się w głąb korytarza.

Młody Gryfon ponownie spróbował podczołgać się bliżej Snape'a, korzystając z chwili ciszy.

\- Harry, posłuchaj mnie uważnie – powiedział Lupin. - Snape nie żyje. - Jego kolejne słowa zatrzymały Pottera w pół ruchu.

\- Jak to nie żyje? - spytał półprzytomnie. - Bellatrix i Malfoy nie żyją. On... - zaczął się jąkać.

\- Nie żyje – powtórzył Remus bezlitośnie. - A cały budynek zaraz runie. Musisz podejść jak najbliżej drzwi – ciągnął. - My nie możemy jeszcze wejść do środka... - urwał.

\- Ale...

\- Nie żadnego 'ale' – podjął nagle Moody. - Nie wyjdziemy stąd bez ciebie...

Ręce ugięły się pod Harrym, gdy nareszcie wszystko dotarło do niego. Snape nie mógł przeżyć avady, a wątpił, by Bellatrix spudłowała. Cała groza sytuacji dotarła do niego w jednej chwili i poczuł się tak jakby ktoś położył mu na plecach wszystkie książki, które przeczytała Hermiona.

\- Pospiesz się, Potter – ponaglił go Moody.

\- Musimy po niego wrócić – szepnął półprzytomnie.

\- Jasne, ale nie dziś... Nie dziś...

ooo

Kiedy obudził się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Jego głowa obwiązana była grubym bandażem i wciąż nic nie widział. Zapach środków dezynfekcyjnych i eliksirów leczniczych unosił się w powietrzu.

\- Obudził się! - krzyknął ktoś bardzo blisko.

Chłodna dłoń złapała go za owiniętą w bandaże rękę i niemal natychmiast wypuściła.

\- Przepraszam, Harry – wyszeptała Hermiona.

\- Nie bolało aż tak bardzo – odpowiedział cicho.

Gardło paliło go, jakby nie mówił od wielu dni. Wciągnął do płuc odrobinę więcej powietrza niż powinien i zakrztusił się.

\- Spokojnie, Harry. Jesteś już bezpieczny – wyszeptała do niego ponownie Gryfonka.

Potter zdał sobie sprawę, że jest sama. Pani Pomfrey krzątała się gdzieś na zapleczu, najwyraźniej przygotowując dla niego nową partię eliksirów.

\- Gdzie Ron? - spytał.

\- Jest na zajęciach – odpowiedziała szybko.

Najwyraźniej ferie świąteczne zdążyły się skończyć.

\- A ty? - przypomniał sobie nagle.

Hermiona zachichotała, choć jej śmiech wydał mu się wymuszony.

\- Mogę zrobić sobie tydzień wolnego...

\- Byłem nieprzytomny przez tydzień?! - Podniósł się gwałtownie, pomimo bólu.

Natychmiast poczuł na sobie dłonie przyjaciółki, dociskające go do pościeli.

\- Nie możesz wstawać. Pani Pomfrey nie potrafiła wyleczyć wszystkiego... - urwała.

Wiedział o czym mówiła, ale wcale nie zamierzał teraz tego słuchać. Szkolna pielęgniarka nie miała w końcu dostępu do laboratorium Snape'a.

\- Snape! - wyrwało mu się.

Hermiona zadygotała, a uchwyt zelżał.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później...

\- Nie! - zaprotestował.

Druga para rąk przyłączyła się do pierwszej. Ktoś wlał mu do ust kolejny eliksir i zapadł w błogi sen.

ooo

Styczeń kończył się, gdy w końcu pozwolono mu wstać z łóżka. Dyrektor prawie tydzień próbował włamać się do komnat Snape'a, żeby przynieść mu eliksir, o którym wspominał mężczyzna w lochach. Jednak drzwi nie przepuściły go.  
Więc pierwszego dnia, którego pozwolono mu opuścić skrzydło szpitalne, po omacku udał się w kierunku terytoria Slytherinu. W towarzystwie Rona, Hermiony i Dumbledore'a przemierzył ostrożnie korytarze, a gdy znalazł się w końcu przed drzwiami gabinetu Snape'a, zamarł. Nie wiedział czego właściwie się spodziewał. Grube drewno nie ustąpiło pod jego dotykiem, ani nic innego nie stało się, gdy jego dłonie dotknęły klamki. Stali tam we czwórkę w całkowitej ciszy, aż w końcu ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Chyba wrócimy tu później, Harry. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku – rzekł dyrektor, ale młody Gryfon strącił ją.

\- Nie. Zostawcie mnie samego – poprosił.

Jeszcze kilka minut dotykał drzwi, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co Snape powiedział mu tuż przed śmiercią. Do tej pory ukrywał to wspomnienie w mrokach nieświadomości. Zaraz obok tortur.  
Przycisnął policzek do drewna, wiedząc, że nie przyszedł tu tylko po lek. Do dziś nie miał ani chwili spokoju, by pomyśleć. Hermiona, na jego prośbę, przyniosła mu zaklęcie, którym można było sprawdzić ojcostwo. Nie pytała o nic, ale był pewien, że spojrzała na niego dziwnie. Czuł ten wzrok.  
Wyciągnął różdżkę z szaty i powoli przyzwyczajał się do jej wagi. Od dawna już nie używał magi, ale wciąż przyjemnie ciążyła w jego dłoni.

\- Quaero parens* – wyszeptał.

Przez kilka minut nic się nie działo. Magia połaskotała go delikatnie, jakby badała jego skórę. Cisza, która nastała potem, oznaczała tylko burzę. Energia kumulowała się wokół, aż osiągnęła punkt krytyczny.

\- Severus Tobiasz Snape – wyszeptało coś do jego ucha.

Wiatr omiótł jego twarz i zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.  
Harry załkał w ciemność, uderzając pięścią w drewnianą powierzchnię.

\- Asterius Blessio Snape – powiedział, gdy w końcu odzyskał głos.

Chwilę potem usłyszał jak drzwi skrzypiąc, otwierają się...

_  
* szukam ojca

ooo

Epilog

Wojna się skończyła – tak powinien to podsumować, ale nie potrafił. Wszystko powinno być inne, począwszy od Ostatecznej Bitwy, która odbyła się w jakimś zapomnianym zaułku niedaleko Pokątnej, tylko dlatego, że wymknęli się wraz z Ronem swoim opiekunom z Zakonu. A skończywszy na drugiej avadzie, którą przeżył. Teraz Prorok Codzienny niemal go kanonizował i w wieku niecałych szesnastu lat prawie został Ministrem Magii. Aklamacja nigdy nie była dobrą formą wyborów rządu.

Nikogo nawet nie obchodziło, że pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił po przebudzeniu po kilkudniowej śpiączce, było sprawdzenie czy nie ma czasem na czole drugiej blizny – błyskawicy. To chyba załamałoby go jeszcze bardziej niż lochy i tortury...

Gdy myślał o tym w tej chwili – wydawało mu się to takie płytkie. Choć z drugiej strony, nikt przecież nie wiedział jak to jest nie móc ukryć się przed tłumem, bo coś, co oszpeciło cię na całe życie – jednocześnie cię zdradza. A żadne zaklęcie maskujące nie chciało pokryć wyrytej na zawsze blizny.

I naprawdę myślał, że nie może być już gorzej, dopóki nie przyszedł do niego Moody, pewnego chmurnego popołudnia. Chwilę potem deportował ich w dobrze znane miejsce.

\- Co tu robimy? - spytał głucho.

Nie miał ochoty na wspominanie najgorszych z najgorszych chwil w jego życiu. Na jego ciele wciąż było kilka szram, których magia nigdy nie zaleczy. Porzucił też okulary, bo po eliksirze leczniczym Snape'a nie były po prostu potrzebne.

\- Nie wiem – mruknął auror. - Jak myślisz, Potter? - spytał dość miękko jak na niego.

Harry spiął się. Miał do tego prawo. Wciąż mimo wszystko odrzucał pewne myśli. Starał się do nich nie wracać, jak długo mógł. I nawet mu się to udawało, jednak teraz najwyraźniej nadeszła ta chwila.

\- Mam taką teorię – podjął nagle mężczyzna, kładąc Potterowi rękę na ramieniu. - Jedną avadę odbiła miłość twojej matki... A drugą... - urwał.

Harry był mu wdzięczny, że nie kontynuował. Sam wziął pod uwagę tę możliwość już, gdy zobaczył zielony promień odbijający się od jego ciała, ale nie kaleczący go.

\- To nie tak, że... - zająknął się.

Co właściwie chciał powiedzieć? Nie był pewien czy to miała być wymówka, czy potwierdzenie.

\- Bo to nie powinno być tak – zgodził się auror. - Był cholernym śmierciożercą, ale przyznam ci, że chyba nawet Artur nie byłby zdolny zrobić tego dla swoich dzieci, co on poświęcił dla dzieciaka, którego nie cierpiał... - warknął z lekką niechęcią, która zawsze cechowała jego głos, gdy mówił o Snapie.

\- Co? - spytał Harry nie rozumiejąc.

Moody westchnął. Chwilę drapał się po brodzie, aż w końcu łypnął na Harry'ego szklanym okiem.

\- Albus chciał, żebym cię do tego przygotował – mruknął. - Ja bym to ścierwo zostawił tak jak jest...

\- Nie zabraliście stąd nawet jego ciała?! - krzyknął wzburzony i zszokowany zarazem.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Myślał raczej o tym, że wyryją w murach dworu jakąś tablicę upamiętniającą, czy coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Nie, Potter, to nie tak – mruknął Moody. - Jego się nie da ruszyć. Zrobił to tak, że nigdy już tu nikt nie wejdzie, jedynie ty albo cholerne skrzaty. Snape odprawił jeden ze starożytnych rytuałów, na którym znają się tylko takie ciemne typy jak on – warknął z niechęcią. - Zrobił to pierwszorzędnie i uratował ci tyłek, ale to wciąż czarna magia...

Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale stary auror złapał go tylko za rękę i wepchnął między gruzy. Zeszli kilka pięter w dół, a Potter pierwszy raz zdał sobie sprawę jak głęboko byli. Wszędzie walały się kamienie odłupane ze ścian, natomiast resztę w kupie utrzymywała magia. Krok za krokiem robiło się coraz ciemniej i mroczniej. W powietrzu wciąż unosił się zapach zatęchłej krwi – nawet po tym czasie. Jeśli Harry miałby być z kimś szczery – nie pamiętał nawet połowy drogi tutaj, ale Moody zdawał się orientować doskonale w planach lochów.

\- To tutaj – mruknął w końcu. - Albus chce tylko, żebyś przeczytał to, co napisał i przekazał mu, bo skrzat, którego wysłał, odmówił – wyjaśnił głucho. - I Potter – urwał, gdy Harry miał właśnie wejść do środka... - Ten rytuał, który odprawił... To nie wygląda... - Machnął ręką. - Widziałeś gorsze rzeczy... - dodał w końcu.

\- Twierdzisz, że to czarna magia uratowała mi życie? - spytał.

Nagle zaschło mu w ustach, gdy znaczenie tych słów dotarło do niego.

\- Nie jest ważne co czy kto, ale co zrobisz z tą wiedzą, Potter...

Harry zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się, co właściwie ma zrobić właśnie z wiedzą, którą posiadał. Tego wszystkiego było po prostu za dużo. Zbyt wiele pytań i niechcianych odpowiedzi. Mętlik w głowie i obawy.

Zrobił krok do przodu, czując przyjemne ciepło, które pamiętał z tamtego dnia. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wejście tam z zamkniętymi oczami wydało mu się odpowiednie. Tak opuszczał Snape'a, który powiedział mu, że jest jego ojcem. Snape'a, którego nienawidził przez tyle lat... Który oddał mu wzrok, uratował życie i wyśmiewał się z Gryfonów.

Pewne rzeczy straciły jednak znaczenie, gdy otworzył oczy.

Snape stał na środku pomieszczenia z wyciągniętymi przed siebie dłońmi, jakby one miały tworzyć tarczę. Jego płaszcz wciąż leżał tam, gdzie Harry go zostawił, wyczołgując się na zewnątrz. Jezioro zaschniętej krwi okrążało stopy mężczyzny, a jego nadgarstki wciąż nosiły ślady świeżych cięć, jakby nigdy nie miały się zagoić. Otwarte oczy były puste i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Mistrz Eliksirów podobnie jak on został pozbawiony wzroku.

Jednak najgorsze były palce.

Strzępy skóry i pozrywane paznokcie. Harry chwilę zastanawiał się czy zrobiono mu to na torturach, ale przypomniał sobie jego delikatny dotyk, gdy mierzwił mu włosy.

\- Co ty zrobiłeś? - spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Spuścił wzrok nie chcąc patrzeć na to dłużej i zauważył w kałuży krwi zagłębienia. Szczeliny w kamieniu zabarwiły się karminem, a potem, gdy wszystko zaschło – czernią, ale najwyraźniej wciąż miało w sobie magiczną moc.

\- Krwią cię ochraniam – przeczytał drżącymi ustami, przypominając sobie nieustanne skrobanie Snape'a.

Nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale ciepły kokon zacisnął się na nim mocniej, uspokajając go. Dając mu oparcie i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po jego ciele z taką mocą, że westchnienie niemal wyrwało się z jego ust.

Szybko poszukał wzrokiem napisu, o którym mówił Albus.

 **Harry Potterze,**  
 **nienawidzisz mnie – wiem, ale mam zbyt mało czasu, by to zmienić. Wszystko, co miało zostać wypowiedziane – pozostanie w tym pomieszczeniu. Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby dodać cokolwiek więcej... Ale wiedz, że wielu rzeczy żałuję.**  
 **Mam kilka próśb, które mam nadzieję spełnisz, gdy tylko wyjdziesz z tego lochu...**

 **Powiedz Albusowi, że wypełniłem obietnicę i niech piekło go pochłonie.**

 **Mojemu synowi, że bardzo go kocham.**

 **Tobie natomiast zapisuję cały mój majątek, który powinien zrekompensować Ci choć trochę...**  
 **Z listami polecającymi dla Panny Granger zrobisz, co uznasz za stosowne...**

SS

ooo

\- Tylko tyle? - spytał Dumbledore, gdy Harry przytoczył mu sztywno ostatnie słowa Snape'a.

Dłonie Gryfona zacisnęły się bezwolnie w pięści, gdy patrzył w zamyślone błękitne tęczówki dyrektora.

\- A ile sam napisałbyś własną krwią na marmurze? - odparł pytaniem.

Niewidomy – dodał w myślach. Krzywe litery i trudne do rozszyfrowania słowa nie pozostawiały wątpliwości.

\- Ależ, drogi chłopcze – zaczął Dumbledore.

Harry odtrącił jego dłoń i spojrzał na niego złowrogo.

\- Myślę, że wiedziałeś – warknął. - Wiedziałeś! - podniósł głos. - Zawsze o wszystkim wiesz!

Albus Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, ale nie powiedział już ani słowa.

\- W jego komnacie znalazłem pamiętnik, a może raczej dziennik twoich próśb... - urwał Potter już spokojniej. - Kazałeś wertować mu księgi o magii starożytnych... - warknął z dobrze słyszalnym oskarżeniem.

\- Nie mogłem przewidzieć...

\- Nie mogłeś – potwierdził Potter. - Ale wiem kto mógł – dodał twardo. - Ile z przepowiedni ukryłeś przede mną?

Pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi.

ooo

Korytarz w Ministerstwie w godzinach popołudniowych jest naprawdę pusty. Nikt nie pędzi po nim jak opętany, ani nie plotkuje. Nie słuchać tam już typowych dla biura odgłosów skrobania piór samopiszących. Spinających się akt, pergaminów trafiających do odpowiednich teczek, ni przesyłek międzywydziałowych.

Korytarz w Ministerstwie w godzinach popołudniowych jest tak pusty, że nawet odgłos trzepotu skrzydeł muchy odbija się od ścian i jest niesiony na niższe piętra. Zaskoczeniem więc było, gdy prócz tego – charakterystyczny tupot przerwał ogólny marazm.

Niewysoki chłopak w zaciągniętym na twarz kapturze peleryny, zapukał po chwili wahania do jednego z biur i po zaskoczonym proszę, wszedł do środka.

\- Chciałbym uznać ojcostwo i zmienić nazwisko – powiedział jednym tchem.

Urzędniczka zawahała się niepewna, czy rozpoznała głos.

\- Pan... - urwała.

\- Harry Potter – przyznał szybko. - Chcę, żeby w moich aktach jako ojciec pojawił się Severus Tobias Snape – dodał.

Zszokowana kobieta zawahała się ponownie, rozpoznając nazwisko śmierciożercy, ale samopiszące pióro pracowało bez wytchnienia. Strona szybko zapełniała się równym pismem.

\- Harry Asterius Snape – powiedział chłopak, gdy pióro zatrzymało się w martwym punkcie.


End file.
